Miyuki's Dream
' '"Do not think existence applies to simply one’s own life. But the things we do play a vital paaart. Those bonds with everyone that weee hold deeear. There is so much one may do instead of contemplate the value of one’s own liiiife." - The Thing Chorus. Miyuki's Dream is a one-shot written by Gamewizard2008. It stars Miyuki Crystal as the protagonist, who after getting hit by a car, mysteriously wakes up 3 inches tall. And even stranger, her friends and family keep claiming she's always been like that, so Miyuki seeks to find out what's happening. Miyuki's Dream was published on October 3, 2014, marking the 2-year anniversary of Miyuki's introduction. It takes place the same time as The Great Candied Adventure, shortly before Legend of the Seven Lights. Link to the story: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/art/Miyuki-s-Dream-part-1-486120123 Summary Miyuki wakes up one morning, once again contemplating the meaning of life, believing sleep is just practice to get people used to it as they'll be doing it forever, once they're dead. Suki Crystal runs in and excitedly jumps on her bed, joyously cheering that it's Saturday. Suki skies down to breakfast via ice path as Miyuki depressedly follows. Their mother, Olive opens the window and proclaims was a beautiful day it is, suggesting the girls to go out and play. Suki begrudgingly agrees, but wants to put on her cold socks and shoes, while Miyuki doesn't feel like playing with her friends. Both girls eventually go to the park with Suki cheering the whole way, but Miyuki showing no interest. They find Miyuki's friends at the park, and while Suki is excited to play with her sister, Miyuki goes to sit by the playground. She asks if they ever think about dying, and when George replies they need to keep living life as normal, she questions his reasons in killing a spider the other day, just because it was creepy. Miyuki decides to play with her friends, though with no reason to, as Lola brought a new bat-like Frisbee. They throw the Frisbee around at each other, with George cheating with timebending and Terry using shadowbending, until Suki sends it flying to the street. Miyuki goes to grab it, and is run over by a car. Miyuki suddenly wakes up in the treehouse with her friends watching over her, and is now 3 inches tall. She questions why she's small, but they explain she's always been that way, and conclude she was just dreaming about being bigger. This is because Miyuki is always so depressed about her size, making Miyuki believe that to be the source of her negativity. They take her to her house, where Suki is excited to see her sister okay, throwing her up and down. She takes her inside for dinner, and Olive further explains Miyuki was born that way. She also mentions that her dad is still in Quahog with Nolan, but can't recall them fighting many villains besides Affright. Olive then takes Miyuki up to bed, and when Miyuki asks if her mom remembered Zanifr, Olive denies. She then mentions how Miyuki's dream might've been a near-death experience where she was bigger, but Miyuki was still depressed deep down because she knew she was small. Miyuki goes to sleep, not wishing to wake up again. The next morning, Suki wakes Miyuki by jumping on her bed and flinging her in the air. She pesters Miyuki to play with her, but she refuses. Suki takes Miyuki outside and hurls her down the street, but skies and catches her. Sector IC comes and takes Miyuki when Suki has to go help her mom. MaKayla and Lola decide to cheer Miyuki up by giving her a playdate with themselves ("the girls"). They take her to the mall and try different clothes, go to the Beauty Spa (where they bathed in mud and rested in a steam room), then return to the treehouse to paint nails. When Miyuki painted their toenails the opposite color (MaKayla with black and Lola with blue, instead of vice-versa), they get revenge by painting Miyuki's nails both colors, then giggle at her. A part of Miyuki liked the activity, but questioned why when it was ultimately pointless. She goes to the living room to see George and Terry playing Mario Kart XX, and is attacked by a giant spider. George saves her by squishing the spider, then takes her to sit with him and Terry. She watches their game as George bests Terry, with the latter getting angry and accusing him of Time Rewinding. Their game continues as Miyuki warns Terry of a shell, but he still gets hit. Miyuki wonders why she helped him when the game was still pointless. At that moment, Larry MayHence calls them and warns them of a giant robot coming for their schoolyard. Miyuki asks if Cheren is there, but Larry denies her request, and the sector heads out. At the park, the time-traveler Warp from the Brotherhood is turning kids into old men with his giant Chronobot. Sector IC arrives as George, Kayla, and Terry drop from the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and battle it. Terry is turned into an old man while George and MaKayla prevail in the fight. Meanwhile, Lola is flying to Warp from behind as a bat, with Miyuki riding. She lands on the robot's back as Lola breaches a hole, letting Miyuki go inside and tear it up. She gets to Warp's cockpit and fights him, but is soon pinned under his boot. As he begins to crush, Miyuki unleashes a powerful burst of her chi, changing all the kids back, and changing Warp and Terry into babies. MaKayla changes Terry back to normal as they cheer for Miyuki, and argue over places to celebrate. Miyuki yells and stops them, crying as she demands to be taken home. Miyuki is later lying in her room as Suki comes in, once again cheering to play with her. Miyuki silences her sister, proclaiming they're all gonna die one day and there's no point to playing with her. Suki bursts into tears and runs to her room, then Olive comes in to ask Miyuki what happened. When Miyuki exclaims why Suki's so happy all the time, when she's trying to tell her they're all going to die, Olive believes Suki doesn't want to see life that way, and wants to enjoy life with her sister. She leaves as Miyuki thinks about her day with her friends, and how she loved hanging out with them. She realizes that, although their life is short, Suki just wants to play with her sister. She goes to Suki's room and apologizes to the giant (to her) girl, saying that she'll play with her. Joyous, Suki jumps and flings Miyuki around, then turns her room into an ice-skating rink. Suki skates around with Miyuki, even up the walls and ceiling, and after their skating, she creates a mini town and snowpeople using the snow lain around her room. She has Miyuki interact with the people before taking Miyuki under her blanket, and playing a game of Marco Polo. After their game, she dresses Miyuki in an ice dress and has her interact with more snowmen, but Miyuki can no longer stand the coldness of Suki's room. Suki decides to get under the covers with Miyuki and hold her sister close. Miyuki feels a new sense of warmness from Suki's heart, the younger sister saying she loved her before going to sleep. Miyuki says she loves her as well and drifts to sleep, their mother watching as she smiles and closes the door. Miyuki is suddenly in the Dream Realm, and greeted by The Chronicler. Behind him are strange spirits that sing more poetic lines relating to what Chronicler is saying. Chronicler explains Miyuki is in the Land of No Sadness, a place in the Dream Realm people go to as they're near death. He reveals Miyuki is actually in the hospital, with her friends and mom watching her, and Suki crying in extreme guilt. Chronicler explains to Miyuki how it's important to live a happy life, and not think about death, and Miyuki eventually exclaims how she wants to live. Chronicler allows Miyuki to return to the living world, and she wakes up in the hospital. Suki apologizes for getting Miyuki run over, but Miyuki tells her it's okay, and she was happy to play with her. She announces to her friends how happy she is to be alive as her hospital gown falls off. She puts her clothes on as her friends then tell her "Happy birthday", giving her presents. When she asks who ran her over, the Exposition Guy appears, saying he's looking for the police station because a giant robot is attacking the schoolyard. Sector IC runs off to stop Warp for real as Exposition Guy then asks Olive if this was the police station. Story Importance *Nolan's story arc in Seven Lights is foreshadowed when Olive mentions how she can't remember her husband fighting any villains besides Affright. *Miyuki learns to appreciate life more, and begins to bond with her sister. *The Chronicler is seen for the first time in the Nextgen Series. He also hints the Music Spirit known as Meloetta. Characters *'Miyuki Crystal' *Suki Crystal *George King *MaKayla King *Lola and Terry Stork *Olive Pioji *Larry MayHence (cameo) *The Chronicler *Warp *Exposition Guy Locations *'Reykjavík, Iceland' **'Crystal Household' **'Austur Park' **'Beauty Spa' **'Sector IC Treehouse' **'Reykjavík Mall' **'Austur Elementary' *Dream Realm **'Land of No Sadness' *'St. Sanban's Hospital' Voicing Cast *'Melissa Fahn' as Miyuki Crystal. *'Tara Strong' as Suki Crystal. *'Scott McGregor' as George King. *'MaKayla Rogers' as MaKayla King. *'Lauren Tom' as Lola Stork. *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Terry Stork and Larry MayHence. *'Hynden Walch' as Olive Crystal. *'Xander Berkeley' as Warp. Trivia *This story marks the 2-year anniversary of Miyuki Crystal's first appearance. *This story differentiates itself from other shrink stories by the sense that no one actually got shrunk. The story even ignored the running gag with a character getting shrunk at the end. *Miyuki was hinted to have feelings for George King in this story. *George and Terry were playing Mario Kart XX (Roman numeral for 20), a reference to the 20-year timeskip the Nextgen Series takes place after. *This story reveals Miyuki's birthday is April 30th. *In both stories where Miyuki is a main character, this one and Operation: MASKED, Sector IC fights a villain from the Brotherhood of Evil. Category:Nextgen Series Category:Big Mom Saga Category:One-shots Category:Size-changing Fics